Pride
by Chiyuki Rydia
Summary: De la fierté mal placée? Oui, probablement. Et ça l'a détruit, totalement. OS-Yaoi-UA


Disclaimer: Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo (Griiiiiim D': )

N.B.: Et non! Cette fois-ci Ichi ne s'en prendra pas plein la tronche! :D

Plus sérieusement je ne suis pas du tout convaincue par ce nouvel OS mais bon, qui vivra verra :D

J'ai essayé de faire le moins de fautes possible, mais je ne dit pas qu'il n'y en a pas! :)

J'ai imaginé cet OS en écoutant "L'équilibre" de Kyo.

**Je dédie cette histoire à Lilisu pour qui j'ai dû faire souffrir mon pauvre Grimmy :'(**

Sur ce, rendez-vous en bas! ;)

Chiyuki.

* * *

**PRIDE.**

Le silence. Pas un bruit ne se fait entendre dans l'appartement plongé dans la pénombre. On pourrait croire qu'il est vide, mais il n'en est rien. Si vous avancez, si vous continuez tout droit et que vous pénétrez dans la chambre, vous le verrez. Cet homme recroquevillé sur lui même, cet homme rongé par la folie petit à petit. Pourquoi est-t-il dans cet état me demanderez-vous. C'est tout simple, c'est à cause de cette chose, ce sentiment qui nous fait pousser des ailes, qui nous pousse à aller de l'avant, mais c'est aussi celui qui nous détruit à petit feu, celui qui nous tire vers l'arrière. Cette chose si contradictoire, cette chose qu'est l'amour.

Cet homme recroquevillé en était victime malgré lui. Tout ça à cause de ce foutu rouquin. Il n'était pas censé tomber amoureux de lui, il n'était pas censé tomber amoureux tout court. Ce n'était pas dans sa nature d'éprouver le moindre sentiment pour une autre personne que lui même.

Il se prit la tête dans les mains et ses doigts se perdirent dans ses nombreuses mèches bleutées. Il devenait fou, il le sentait. Ce n'était pas censé se passer comme ça. Ce ne devait être qu'un coup d'un soir, comme d'habitude. Mais non, ce rouquin lui avait retourné les tripes avec son corps si parfait, sa chevelure flamboyante, son visage d'ange et ses yeux d'ambre si profonds. Il aurait dû le jeter de manière cruelle dès le lendemain comme avec les autres, mais il n'avait pas pu, tout ce qu'il avait pu faire c'était acquiescer quand le plus jeune lui avait demandé s'il pouvait attendre ici que son taxi n'arrive. Acquiescer avant de lui sauter dessus pour le combler une nouvelle fois.

Il fut pris d'un tremblement incontrôlé en repensant à leurs nuits torrides et endiablées sous la couette. Au début, il s'était dit que ce n'était surement pas de l'attachement pour ce rouquin qui le poussait à continuer à le voir, que c'était juste parce qu'il était un des meilleurs coups qu'il ait connu. En y repensant il se trouvait con. Il aurait dû s'avouer tout de suite que le plus jeune lui avait fait tourner la tête dès le début, au moins ce dernier serait à ses côtés en ce moment et ne serait surement pas je ne sais où dans les bras de son nouvel amant pendant que lui sombrait dans le désespoir le plus total.

Il serra les poings à cette pensée, son nouvel amant. Celui là ne le remballerait surement pas comme une vieille chaussette quand la petite fraise lui avouera ses sentiments.

Quel con. Il s'en souvient encore comme si c'était hier. Il était allongé sur le dos dans son lit, le roux à côté de lui après une bonne partie de jambe en l'air. Le plus jeune s'était tourné vers lui et le fixait de son regard si profond. Il le regarda encore de longues minutes avant que le bleuté ne lui demande ce qu'il lui voulait. C'est là que la descente aux enfers commença pour Grimmjow. Trois mots furent prononcés avant qu'un lourd silence ne s'installe. Trois petits mots qui firent ressentir toutes sortes de sentiments au bleuté.

La surprise. Grimmjow se releva et regarda son voisin avec incompréhension.

La colère. Il le regarda méchamment avant de lui répondre calmement qu'il pouvait aller se faire voir et qu'il pouvait garder ses phrases à l'eau de rose pour lui.

La rage. Le bleuté commença à hurler sur le rouquin en lui disant qu'il pouvait dégager de chez lui et aller voir ailleurs si il voulait jouer à la midinette amourachée.

L'incompréhension. Une fois que le rouquin eu claqué la porte de son appartement il s'assit sur son lit et se demanda comment ça avait pu arriver.

La jalousie. Quelques semaines plus tard il croisa Ichigo au bras d'un bel homme aux cheveux rouges et longs. Grimmjow eut beaucoup de mal à calmer ses pulsions ce jour là.

Le désespoir. Il comprit alors que les sentiments d'Ichigo à son égard étaient réciproques, mais apparemment le petit rouquin avait déjà tourné la page et avait trouvé une autre personne à aimer.

Le désespoir dans lequel l'avait poussé Ichigo avec la compréhension de ses propres sentiments perdurait depuis trois longues semaines maintenant. Trois semaines de tortures mentale pour Grimmjow.

Vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi cet homme est ainsi recroquevillé sur lui même dans la pénombre la plus totale. Mais tout ça n'était pas dans sa nature, bien sûr qu'il avait cherché à l'oublier en s'envoyant en l'air avec d'autres, mais aucun n'arrivait à la cheville d'Ichigo. Tout les autres lui semblaient si fades à côté du rouquin.

Le bleuté regrettait tellement d'avoir été aussi cruel avec l'homme qu'il aimait. Cela peut sembler tellement nunuche pour un homme tel que Grimmjow, mais il en était ainsi. Il était complètement détruit à l'intérieur car il le savait, Ichigo ne lui pardonnerait sûrement pas de l'avoir traité comme un moins que rien.

Il fallait qu'il reprenne le dessus mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Il se demandait parfois où était passée sa dignité. Il était un homme très fier de base, alors il n'arrivait même plus à se regarder dans le miroir en voyant le légume qu'il était devenu.

Grimmjow se leva et étira ses membres endoloris d'être restés si longtemps dans la même position. Son ventre criait famine, il n'avait pas mangé depuis deux jours déjà et son frigo était vide. C'est avec l'allure d'un homme qui se rendait à l'échafaud qu'il sortit de son appartement pour se diriger vers la supérette la plus proche. Il fit à peine deux pas dans sa rue qu'il se figea. Il y avait quelqu'un là, assis sur le banc juste devant chez lui. Il devait être là depuis un moment à en déduire par les emballages de nourriture et de boissons vides qui trônaient juste à côté de l'individu. Était-ce un clochard? Non, au vu de ses vêtements ça ne pouvait pas en être un. Il se rapprocha un peu et nota que la personne était endormie, il pouvait entendre sa respiration dans le calme de la soirée déjà bien avancée. Quelle heure était-il d'abord? Il ne savait pas, il ne savait plus. Il fit encore quelque pas en direction du banc et de la personne qui y siégeait et s'arrêta net. La respiration du bleuté s'accéléra ainsi que les battements de son cœur. S'il s'approchait encore il en aurait le cœur net, ses doutes sur l'identité de l'individu seraient peut-être dissipés, car il était sûr de ne pas avoir rêvé quand il avait vu ce reflet roux dans la chevelure de l'homme. Mais il faisait si sombre qu'il aurait très bien pu se tromper en fin de compte. Alors il s'approcha de manière à ce qu'il soit juste devant le personne endormie. Il n'avait pas rêvé. Les cheveux de cette personne étaient bien roux. Grimmjow descendit son regard sur le visage du jeune homme, ce visage si angélique sans son froncement de sourcils habituel étaient bien celui de son ancien amant. Il tendit un main vers ce visage et fit glisser ses doigts sur la peau douce de la joue. Le rouquin frissonna dans son sommeil avant d'ouvrir un œil puis deux en réalisant que la personne qui lui caressait tendrement la joue n'était autre que Grimmjow.

_-Grimm tu..._

Le bleuté ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir.

_-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là? T'es là depuis longtemps?_

_-Grimm, ça fait presque un mois que je ne t'ai pas vu, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? Tu n'es pourtant pas du genre à t'enfermer chez toi._

_- T'as rien de mieux à faire que de me surveiller?_

Il s'en voulait d'être aussi dur, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. C'était plus fort que lui, il se sentait obligé d'être sur la défensive face à ce jeune homme qui lui faisait ressentir toutes sortes de sentiments qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti. C'était peut-être par peur de ces sentiments après tout.

Et puis le rouquin n'avait-il pas quelqu'un d'autre maintenant?

_-Tiens, l'est pas là ton copain aux cheveux rouges?_

Merde, il allait passer un pour un jaloux maintenant.

_-Tu parles de Renji? On n'a jamais vraiment été ensembles tu sais._

Un petit sourire en coin s'afficha sur le visage du plus jeune. Il avait sans doute compris que le bleuté était jaloux.

_-Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre de ta vie après tout!_

Il était prêt à lui tourner le dos pour continuer sa route comme un con quand il sentit quand lui prenait le bras. Ichigo s'était levé et le regardait maintenant sérieusement.

_-En fait, quand tu m'as... jeté, j'ai voulu penser à autre chose et Renji était là pour moi. Tu sais, c'est un ami d'enfance, il a toujours été amoureux de moi mais je n'ai jamais ressenti autre chose que de l'amitié pour lui. Alors quand tout ça est arrivé je me suis tourné vers lui. Le jour où tu nous à vus ensembles on allait chez lui pour... tu sais. Mais je n'ai pas pu aller jusqu'au bout, mon cœur me faisait tellement mal, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à toi. Je t'aime Grimm! Je sais que t'en a sûrement rien à faire, mais je te le redit quand même!_

Ichigo avait hurlé la fin de son discours à la tête de Grimmjow. Sans s'en rendre compte, ça lui avait fait du bien de l'entendre lui avouer une nouvelle fois ses sentiments. Le bleuté regarda le plus jeune dans les yeux un instant avant de se décider à lui répondre et d'oublier sa putain de fierté mal placée une fois pour toute.

_-Ichi, j'ai cru devenir fou quand j't'ai vu avec ce mec. J'allais lui arracher ses yeux qui te dévoraient tout cru. Et s'il faut je le ferai avec tout ceux qui te regarderont un peu trop longtemps à mon goût!_

Il avait prononcé cette dernière phrase en prenant le jeune roux par les épaules. Il le dévorait du regard.

_-J'ai cru perdre pied pendant ces trois semaines qui ont suivi le jour où l'on s'est croisé Grimm. J'avais l'impression qu'un trou avait été creusé à même mon cœur._

L'espoir renaissait petit à petit dans le regard d'Ichigo. Alors il tenta sa chance et tenta le tout pour le tout. Il approcha son visage de celui du plus âgé et y déposa un baiser si léger que Grimmjow se demanda s'il n'avait pas rêvé. Le bleuté resta figé un instant en se demandant s'il devait écouter sa fierté encore une fois et l'envoyer sur les roses mais il n'en fit rien et se jeta sur le rouquin pour dévorer ses lèvres en un baiser passionné et emplis d'amour et de promesses pour l'avenir. Leurs lèvres commencèrent un long ballet langoureux où leurs langues finirent par s'inviter d'elles mêmes. Grimmjow serrait fortement le rouquin contre lui quand ils reprirent tout deux pied dans la réalité. Et sans s'en rendre compte, les mots sortirent d'eux mêmes de sa bouche.

_-J'taime Ichi. J'te laisserai plus jamais t'en aller, crois-moi._

Ichigo lui répondit par un sourire éblouissant en retour puis se souvenant d'une chose il demanda à son amant:

_-Tu étais sorti pour quoi en fait?_

Grimmjow réfléchit un instant avant de se souvenir de la cause qui l'avait poussé à se bouger.

_-En fait, mon frigo est vide et j'était parti pour le remplir. Mais c'est plus important. _Il étira un sourire carnassier en regardant sa petite fraise. _J'ai faim d'autre chose maintenant._

Ichigo rougit alors qu'il se laissait entraîner dans l'appartement du fauve en rut.

Le silence n'est plus dans cet appartement maintenant. Si vous avancez, si vous continuez tout droit et que vous pénétrez dans la chambre, vous les verrez. Ces deux hommes pris par la passion, ces hommes en train de s'aimer de la plus belle des manières qui soit.

_**Fin.**_

* * *

Oui je sais, la fin est très... comment dire? Guimauve? Nunuche?

Mais bon, j'espère que vous avez aimé et que vous me laisserez une petite review? Please? :3

Chiyuki.


End file.
